Beyond the Chasm
by xWeAreGolden
Summary: Post Insurgent. Spoilers. The remaining factions must come together after the aftermath of Edith Prior's video. Tris and Four discover the challenges of finding out what lies beyond Amity. How will their love survive in a new world completely different from the only world they have ever known?


Multple gunshots rang out against the yelling and then Tobias is pulling me with him. He clasps my hand in his and starts running allowing me no choice, but to follow. I don't see anything but him as bodies fall and move in utter chaos around me. My body voluntarily moves running alongside him. We reach an Erudite exit and keep sprinting. I momentarily catch a glimpse of other Dauntless fleeing the building as the Factionless continue to shoot unarmed Dauntless. I should have known this was the means to an end for them. Most of them were rejected, pariahs of society. Now they're fighting back.

Tobias refuses to stop for a second, and as I feel my legs begin to shake, he merely continues to pull me effortlessly. I refuse to look back, too afraid to see who is and more importantly, who isn't running behind me. It takes a while before I notice that Tobias isn't running towards Dauntless nor Abnegation or Candor. He is pulling towards Amity and the gates that have enclosed us from the true world for who knows how long. The gates are ungaurded and as I gasp for air I vaguely remember the mere hours ago that I was here, preparing to expose the very thing that I am now running towards. Tobias stops and inputs a number on the small keypad beside the fence. Then we are running again. This time we're running towards Johanna Reyes and the numerous Amity behind her. They all seem sober for the first time I have ever seen them. No laughing, no playing around.

Just silence.

It seems the secret amity serum has worn off on all of them. Tobias finally begins to slow down for the the first time. I can barely let out my huff of relief before I look at Tobias worriedly. I did what I had to. I helped uncover the lost secret of our society and now, I have to face the consequences of that decision. He looks back at me and squeezes my fingertips lightly. This is it.

"Tobias." Johanna speaks quietly, but I can barely hear her over my heartbeat and the sounds of others running behind me and Tobias.

"I know." He says. They stare at each other and wait. For what, I don't know. I finally pluck the courage to look behind me and easily find Christina. I have to look harder to find Uriah, who is running near the back with Zeke by his side. My eyes also gloss over Tori and Harrison, both looking windswept, and making their way to the front where Tobias and I am.

What surprises me the most however, is the hundreds of Candor and Abnegation behind the heads of the Dauntless. There are also a few Erudite, the ones that defected and a few that escaped the slaughter. It seems everyone wordlessly created a pact to come here to Amity. I see Jack Kang and Marcus walking their way past people, trying to get to the front. As soon as the last few Candors enter and it seems that there is no one left, a few of the dauntless shut the gates and lock it from the outside. Probably to keep the deranged Factionless away from us.

I turn back to Johanna and it seems Marcus, Tori, Harrison, and Jack have finally arrived next to us. An erudite man stands to join them. He was one of the defectors that I saw with Cara. He says his name is Tom. He seems to be stepping up as the new Erudite leader, and no one seems to protest. Johanna motions for the leaders to join her in her private greenhouse to talk. They all step forward and Tobias does as well. I try to let gp of his hand, but he won't allow me to. He holds on to my hand tightly and pulls me to the greenhouse with him.

Before we enter, he pulls me aside and whispers so lightly in my ear, "I can't do this without you, Tris." I look up into his cobalt eyes, so full of need in that moment that my heart breaks for him. We are in a whole new world, and we need each other to get through it. I don't answer, and instead pull myself into his arms. We quietly hold each other for a few stolen moments before we face the unknown.

I can't help but think that it feels good to be in his arms again.

...

"No we don't know what lies beyond Amity! We could be walking to our deaths for all we know!" Jack angrily covers his face.

We walk right into a heated battle. To venture out into the unknown or to remain here. No one questions whether it's the right time. We all know that a great majority of our population is now inhabited by the divergent. I just want to know how we are the cure, and how we are supposed to help people. There are so many questions that my ancestor has unleashed and I have no idea what to do.

It seems no one knows either.

"Jack calm down. We don't need to decide immediately." Johanna tries to soothe his anger.

"What if they come here?" The erudite Tom asks. It's on all of our minds there's no denying it.

"Then we prepare." Tobias sounds strong and resolute. I squeeze his hand and speak up. "We can't be afraid of the outside world, but I don't think we can stay here either. Look at how our society has crumbled. There is a reason that our ancestors seperated us from society and then told us to rejoin it. I want to know why."

Tori sighs, and for the first time since our fight I hope that we can mend this rift in our relationship. I don't want to lose her as a friend. I've already lost so much already. "Perhaps Tris is right. We could send a group out to scout beyond Amity."

"And what of the factionless?" Harrison hesitantly asks. Tori glances at me for a moment and then bows her head. I'msurprised that its Marcus who speaks up instead. He has been quiet this whole time and when he speaks, I feel a slight anger rise up inside me.

"They wanted to tear apart the faction system and they have. They are no longer interested in what happens to the rest of us. We should leave them be within the gates. They can't be trusted." No one disagrees. The Dauntless have already seen their betrayal firsthand. There is no telling what they can do with all their built up anger and opression. They have risen up and have become mighty. Mighty and dangerous.

"Perhaps we should discuss this more." Harrison says with finality. We all agree. Its been such a trying day.

Tobias nods and I sigh. As much as I want to move forward and find out what lies beyond Amity, I know I have to wait. As we pile out of the greenhouse, we are faced with the eyes of hundreds of people, looking to us for direction. For the first time, I am terrified for all of us.

...


End file.
